Forever and Always
by Twilights Horizon
Summary: Kay has really crossed the line now. What am I supposed to do? I'm bound to Edgeworth, by magic pink handcuffs that only release when you fulfill relationship stage requirements.. And it doesn't help that Edgeworth is anything but co-operative. T themes
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This is.. I don't even. xD

I got the idea for this ages ago and it just wouldn't go away? xD I was thinking I could just make a one shot out of it but I kinda see the potential for a full story xD But it won't be long like my other one (I don't have much time to write from September really - I'm going abroad for a few months).

Warning - This is like.. complete crack xD! No relation to any of my other stories at all = Miles and Phoenix are back to being jackasses towards each other.. yay.. LOL.

Thanks for reading~

~ _Prologue_ ~

* * *

><p>Kay Faraday had recently discovered an amazing gadget. This particular gadget, she had found in the depths of the Black Market in the darkest corner of the main district area of Los Angeles.<p>

_This is totally cool!_

The gadget was a pair of exquisite pink handcuffs with an elaborate heart design. These handcuffs were special, according to the Black Market retailer-

"_The ones locked by these handcuffs are destined to be bound together until they tell the truth: the utmost truth. To unlock the locks, they must honestly solve any problems deep within their heart. It is the perfect cure for a broken friendship, it helps to solve differences and uncover lies."_

"I could really do with these. Not sure who I should test them on first though," Kay mused to herself, shaking the handcuffs. A hollow clanging noise resounded when the two cuffs making contact.

_I can't wait to show this to Mr Edgeworth! Maybe it would finally persuade him to take me on as his official assistant.. He could totally use this in some of his investigations!_

Grinning to herself, Kay jogged down cold stone stairs to the subway station, to catch the next train.

**x|x|x|x**

"Checkmate."

Phoenix froze.

"..You got me."

The prosecutor at the opposite side of the chess table flashed a condescending smirk at Phoenix.

"Another win for my reds I see."

"Hah…"

The defence attorney sighed, using his right hand to sweep his blue chess pieces onto his left palm. He lightly tossed them into the box beside the chess table, piece by piece.

"I honestly don't know why I bother sometimes, Edgeworth," he smiled wryly. "You're certainly a force to be reckoned with. Even in a game of chess."

"Of course Wright, chess does demand a degree of logic: if you don't have the logic you can't make the game," Miles smirked. "Someone like you, who bluffs his way through a court case, couldn't possibly understand that - hm?"

"Point taken Edgeworth," Phoenix muttered back.

_And ignored with a gusto._

After throwing the last piece into the box, Phoenix stretched and rose from his padded chair.

"Well Edgeworth, it was nice spending my afternoon playing chess with you," he chuckled, shooting an amused look at the prosecutor, who flinched when they made eye contact.

"I do have other pastimes Wright.."

"..Right. I believe you Edgeworth. Really."

_He's such a liar._

"Time for me to head back to the office-"

"I'M HOME!"

Phoenix spun round in alarm. Kay Faraday had burst into the room out of the blue, the door swung helplessly on its hinges as she strode briskly up to the two lawyers.

"Oh hi! Mr Wright! How are you today?"

"I'm great thanks Kay," Phoenix smiled comfortably at her. "I see you're rather energetic today-"

"When isn't she?" Miles cut in, exasperated. "I'm not happy about how you treat my door on a daily basis, Kay-"

"The door comes second Mr Edgeworth!" Kay interrupted, listlessly. "Look what I managed to get a hold of!"

Feeling extremely proud of herself, Kay held out her set of pink handcuffs. She flashed them her trademark toothy grin. Phoenix and Miles stared at the handcuffs, dumbfounded.

"And this proves, what Kay?" Miles asked, patiently. He crossed his arms and tapped his finger against his arm, in a gesture that disguised his growing irritation.

"Well I got this from the Black Market-"

"No Kay."

Kay gaped. "At the very least hear me out!"

"Anything from the Black Market spells trouble Kay. I didn't think you were the type to loiter in such parts of Los Angeles anyway.." Miles rolled his eyes and drew an exasperated breath.

"Come on Edgeworth, at least hear her out?" Phoenix suggested, tentatively. "I'm sure it's an awesome gadget! Even though it er, clearly does just look like a normal set of-" he gulped and blushed. "- handcuffs," he finished, snickering.

_I doubt he'll ever figure out the sexual symbolism behind handcuffs though._

Miles after giving Phoenix an incredulous look, sighed and inclined his head. His eyes had a glimpse of apprehension though.

"Alright Kay, humour me with your fantastic finding."

"Finally! Well.." she cleared her throat before continuing. "Ahem! This pair of handcuffs can help unlock any secret in the world between two people, it can repair broken relationships, it's amazing! It only works when two people are locked together though-"

"Honestly Kay? I wouldn't believe in that poppycock.."

"It's true Mr Edgeworth! The nice lady selling it told me-"

"Of _course_ she did Kay. Because she wanted to sell the item-"

Kay stamped her foot in irritation. "Well I'll prove it to you!"

Her eyes swept across Miles' office to finally rest on the blue-clad defence attorney. Said defence attorney started to sweat bullets.

"Um, please don't look at me like I'm something to eat," Phoenix said, weakly.

_I'm a bit scared about what she's thinking about doing actually.._

Kay flashed a grin at him, oblivious to his growing distress. "Phoenix Wright! Thank you for volunteering-"

_W-what!_

Phoenix had barely blinked before Kay had strode over to him, slammed a cuff onto his right hand and locked him in promptly.

"Wait! What? Oh god! Why did you do that to _me _Kay!" Phoenix, flustered, failed to articulate a proper angry argument, or to even shout an OBJECTION! at the young thief. Frustrated, he attempted to rip the cuff off with his other hand - only to fail miserably.

_This isn't happening! Why me!_

"Kay! Get this off me this instant!" Phoenix shouted, still flustered, but regaining his spirit. "NOW!"

Kay stuck her tongue out at the defence attorney, and turned back to Miles. "Now do you believe me?"

Miles raised his eyebrows. "That proved absolutely nothing Kay. Apart from the fact that Wright is a blubbering fool when he's cuffed.."

"_You_ can shut up Edgeworth!" Phoenix shot a venomous look at the prosecutor. "Kay, seriously, for the sake of my sanity, my image and everything else that will deteriorate when I'm seen with a pink handcuff attached to my person… please get this off me!" The defence attorney was pleading now.

"Wright have some dignity.."

"You're in no position to talk, Edgeworth. None at all! Literally!"

_Now HE needs to LOSE his dignity!_

"Wright if you'd calmly assess the situation-"

"How can I, Edgeworth! I don't recall Kay ever telling me a way to unlock the cuffs without being locked in with someone else-"

"You don't honestly believe the lies Kay's telling you about the cuffs? Obviously there must be a key."

"Hey! I'm not lying!" Kay cut in, irritated at the turn of their conversation. "I'm telling the truth! Well, what the lady told me and she was telling the truth too!"

Phoenix didn't miss Miles' eye roll.

_Well there's only one way to find out if what Kay heard is indeed the truth.._

Feeling incredibly reckless and foolish, Phoenix promptly strode up to Miles and slammed the other cuff round the magenta-clad prosecutor's left wrist - before Miles could even open his mouth to express shock.

"W-wright."

"Yes Edgeworth?"

"Why on earth did you lock me in with you?"

Miles' tone was low and dangerous, sending chills up Phoenix's spine. He shrunk back - to the best of his ability: he was now attached to the prosecutor whether he liked it or not.

"Ah. Edgeworth, just an experiment.."

"To prove what Wright?"

_..I actually don't know. It was just impulsive!_

Phoenix knew better than to utter this out loud, though. He winced, eyes searching for an object of interest to focus on, as Miles glared pure poison into Phoenix.

"Interesting.." Kay was observing them with wide eyes and a big smile. "I guess this is the part when I read the manual.."

"T-there's a manual? And you didn't read it?" Miles and Phoenix were both shocked by Kay's carelessness.

"W-what if we can't get them off-"

"Don't be absurd Wright, of course we can! It's only a matter of finding the key.."

Kay shot an irritated look at Miles. "There IS no key Mr Edgeworth! Don't be silly!"

Sighing, the hooked up lawyers made their way awkwardly to Miles' magenta sofa, to perch down, awkwardly also, on his soft cushions. They avoided each other's eyes. Phoenix chewed his lips in frustration. The only sound in the room was the occasional sound of Kay flipping through the manual's pages.

_That was probably the most stupid thing I've done all year. What IF we can't unhook? I'd be forever stuck with Edgeworth! Forever and always! That would suck. So much._

Finally, Kay gulped and opened her mouth to speak - somewhat nervously.

"Um, guys, here's the deal," Kay began, looking at the two lawyers nervously. "It says in here that if you don't unhook almost immediately after attaching yourself, it means there is .. unquestionable "strain" in your current relationship-" Kay's eyes lingered on Miles for a while with an eyebrow raised, before continuing. "So your case is now moved to Stage 2, which means.." She paused to scan some small print. "Apparently you're stuck, until you can portray your true feelings to the person you're attached to - your true desires…" Kay broke off at this point, laughing. "Gosh Mr Wright, Mr Edgeworth, there must be something deep you guys are keeping in if you're still hooked like this!" She snickered.

Phoenix suddenly had an increasingly dry throat. "T-this means.. We're stuck for now."

"I hate your entire being Wright. Honestly, I hate you to the core. I hate you so much that…" Miles trailed off, glaring down at his cuff expectantly.

…

"Well why isn't it unhooking!" Miles sounded genuinely dumbfounded as he glared at his cuff. If anything, it felt even tighter around the lawyer's wrists.

_Gee thanks Edgeworth, nice to know your true feelings about me._

Kay sighed. "I don't think _hate _is the correct emotion to portray here.." She took another look at the manual, then tossed it aside. "Stage 3 is for later."

_There's a Stage 3 too? Just who on earth made this thing!_

Miles drew an exasperated breath and clenched his fists. Veins protruded his knuckles.

"Kay I'll tell you now. I don't believe in magic, or anything spiritual. It is all utterly ridiculous to me. I'm a man of science."

_Says the one who was talking to his cuff only moments ago, telling it how much he hates me.._

"So I'll tell you now. I will find a way to unlock these handcuffs. And I'll do it without the need of magic or anything spiritual with_ feelings_ attached!"

With that, Miles strode off in a dignified manner, except it was hardly dignified with Phoenix trailing unwillingly behind him

"Save me Kay.." Phoenix cried, hoarsely, reaching out for her as Miles dragged the defence attorney towards the door.

Kay merely sent him an apologetic look and put her hands together in apology. She mouthed the words "I'm sorry."

_Sorry definitely doesn't cut it!_


	2. Stage: Futility

A/N: Hey guys :D Hm I know I'm usually a fast updater but right now I'm in Uni, so I don;t have much time to write anymore. I'll write whenether I can, but I won't be able to do big chapters D: I hope I finish the story all the same, I have it mapped out in my head. I stayed up to do this chapter, I know it's not long, but for now it'll have to do. I MIGHT put the story on hold for a while - but I hope it doesn't come to that, I hate not typing up loose ends. xDD

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Stage: Futility<strong>_

"Scientifically, you're doomed Mr Edgeworth!"

The lab coat-clad Ema Skye was peering at them through her pink glasses, with a goofy smile on her face. She looked like she was trying to suppress a lot of laughter, though. Miles could only grow increasingly agitated at her bluntly stated words.

After leaving Miles' office, sneaking down the stairs surreptitiously, they'd run into Ema Skye, who _just_ happened to be ascending the stairs to visit her sister in her office near the top floor. She _just_ happened to notice their circumstances, as well.

"Scientifically? There's no _science_ in being plunged into the depths of pure hell. Yes, I am comparing your permanent company to hell fire Wright."

_And don't you dare give me that look._

"E-Edgeworth.."

"Well Mr Edgeworth," Ema withdrew her pen from her lab coat pocket to rest it on her lips, in deep thought. "I suppose science could have more of a part to play in this.."

"Elaborate, Ms Skye?"

Ema jumped out of her daze, slightly flustered. "Right! I suppose what I'm driving at.. is.." she cleared her throat and punched the air with a gusto. "Get it off by force!"

"Force?" Phoenix repeated, weakly. "You mean.."

"Perhaps you can blow it apart?" she suggested. She sounded serious, too.

"Wouldn't that destroy our hands in the process?" Phoenix pointed out, a smirk forming on his lips despite himself.

Miles closed his eyes and groaned inwardly. "This is horrendous."

"Well Mr Edgeworth.." Ema was now tapping her pen against her lips, thoughtfully. "I could introduce you to an old friend of my sister's." She lifted her glasses to rest them on her head with a cheeky smile. "He's an expert in the chainsaw trade."

"C-c-chainsaw.."

"Please do Ms Skye," Miles answered, promptly. If he could cross his arms, he would - but as he couldn't, he unwillingly left them stubbornly hanging at his sides. Phoenix was more than alarmed at Miles' prompt reply.

"Edgeworth! Are you freaking crazy-"

"Certainly Mr Edgeworth!" Ema grinned, scribbling enthusiastically at her notepad. "Though you're going to have to follow me to my sister's office, she's the one with the connections after all!"

_If Ms Lana Skye saw me in this condition, I'd feel nothing short of complete and utter humiliation to my very core.._

Before Miles opened his mouth to speak, Phoenix cut in first.

"Definitely Ema, we'll come, won't we - Edgeworth?" Phoenix shot a look of irritation at the prosecutor.

_Wright you absolute-_

"Understood," Miles muttered, through grinding teeth.

Phoenix held an exceedingly smug look on his face as he dragged the lugging prosecutor up the stairs, to follow Ema to her sister's office.

**x|x|x|x**

"Hello Ema, welcome back."

Lana Skye opened the door with a smile, which gradually formed into a look of mild surprise upon seeing the two lawyers behind her sister.

"Mr Wright and Mr Edgeworth," she inclined her head and smiled warmly at them. "Nice to get a visit from you Mr Edgeworth, despite us being situated in the same building - I rarely see you. And Mr Wright, its been a while! How have you both been?"

"We're breathing, Ms Skye, and _only_ just-"

"Our lawyer friends have gotten themselves into a sticky situation!" Ema cut in, gravely. "Guess what? They're shackled together! And the handcuffs are impossible to break out of.."

"Excuse me?" Lana blinked in surprise. "Hand..cuffed?"

Miles gritted his teeth in agitation and Phoenix snorted.

"No Ms Skye-"

"I had no idea the both of you had such.. sexual-"

"NO, Ms Skye!" Miles' voice became a flustered mess in his attempts to explain himself. "I assure you, this is anything _but_ what you're thinking of!"

Lana blushed briefly and turned her head away to hide a smile behind her long brown curtains of hair. "As you say, Mr Edgeworth. Now you say you want them removed?" Her smile no longer held amusement, she now held a glimpse of concern on her features.

"Yep, and I was wondering if you could introduce them to our friend Sam, the one who's an expert in the chainsaw trade?" Ema asked, energetically.

"I suppose so," Lana shot her a wry smile. "Brute force might not be the answer here, though. But yes, I'll get into contact with him." She smiled at Mr Edgeworth. "Mr Edgeworth, glaring will only make your already existing premature wrinkles worse."

"Hmph."

"Thanks sis!" Ema grinned, almost as if it was her she was helping out, not Phoenix and Miles.

"My pleasure, but as I said, brute force might not be enough to get the handcuffs off. They look awfully familiar, actually.." she scrutinised them for a moment, before shaking her head. "I'm afraid it's not coming to me, but I definitely recognise them. I don't think these can be broken apart at all by the use of force. I'll get you in contact with Sam anyway."

_How awfully encouraging. I feel a migraine coming with a vengeance now. _

**x|x|x|x**

"E-Edgeworth? Are you alright?"

Phoenix's tentative voice snapped Miles out of his furious thoughts.

"I'm perfectly fine Wright, incredibly fine in fact," Miles snapped back, clicking his tongue. "This.. "Sam", when on earth will he come back?" The prosecutor wondered out loud.

The two lawyers were standing in front of a lumber shop. Outside the lumber shop were stacks upon stacks of freshly chopped wood. The front door looked like it had seen better days in its time. Hung on the door was a rickety sign with the words "Be Back Later" scrawled on it with messy handwriting. The word "Later" was misspelled.

_Well they do say you can tell a lot about a person just by analysing their handwriting and spelling skills. I do hope we won't end up with no hands at all, by the end of this episode._

"You Lana's pals?"

A gruff male voice behind them grunted; Miles and Phoenix spun round in alarm, cursing when their wrists failed to flex properly and move as they spun. The man in front of them was wearing a chequered lumberjack shirt much too big for him, with faded blue jeans covered in sawdust. The man's eyes drifted down to Phoenix and Miles' handcuffed wrists, then back up again with a smirk teasing his mouth. Miles, cursing inwardly, maintained his formality all the same. To save his face.

"Are you Mr Sam Hemingway?" Miles inquired, coolly.

"Indeed I am Mr Edgeworth," Sam answered. "I'm a man of the axe trade though. I think Little Ema and Lana must be giving me more credit than deserved with regard to my - profession," he chuckled a bit. "No worries though, I'll do my best to hack this little wiener off you.."

"Excuse me?" Phoenix laughed at his use of the word "wiener". "I don't think my friend here would like his weiner chopped off..!"

"Wright! I'm sure you're misunderstanding his use of the word "wiener"!" A blush rose to Miles face unwillingly.

"It's town-lingo!" Sam was incredulous. "But if you want I can chop your wiener off, I mean ha it can join my collection in my garage."

"Say what!"

A heavy laugh came from Sam. "Chill chill I'm messing with you pal."

Phoenix rolled his eyes. "Right. Really."

"Right this way boys!"

The lumberjack lumbered inside his shop, kicking the door open so it fell through.

"I-is that really necessary?" Phoenix raised his eyebrows and winced, looking at the door.

"Too stiff to open on a hot day. Too loose to put back up properly. 'Course it is."

_The logic defeats even me._

"Alright boys hold your hands up… Mr Wright, just your handcuffed hand is fine," the lumberjack raised his eyebrow when he saw Phoenix raising both of his hands in a sheepish manner.

"Oh, sorry!" He quickly lowered his free hand.

"Brace yourself!"

Out of nowhere, a ripping sound tore through the air as Sam lifted a heavy chainsaw, after switching it on.

_Maybe this isn't the best idea.._

"Mr Hemingway-" Miles began.

"Hmm?" The sound of Miles' voice was drowned by the roaring of the chainsaw.

"I don't think-"

"What you say?" Sam yelled, as he lowered the roaring chainsaw.

"I-"

"Get ready for the impact boys!"

_BANG._

The impact threw both Phoenix and Miles off their feet. A shocking sensation of blind-hot fire and electricity shot through both the lawyers in a flourish. Miles could feel his limbs shaking in a spasmodic movement and his vision swayed and lost focus, as the two men were thrown into the corner, and into a pile of logs that buried them in a noisy tumble. Miles' vision blackened as the large heavy lumber pieces buried the lawyers. A moment passed before Sam had registered what had happened before his very eyes.

"H-hey! Are you alright in there?"

"Yes.." Miles groaned, rubbing the back of his head - the part of his head that had made contact with the lumber behind him.

"It'll take me a while to get you boys out of there!" I'll go get my truck for log-lifting, hang on in there till then, 'kay boys?"

His heavy footsteps faded into silence.

_Just lovely. _

Miles gently shook his wrist, cursing when he realised he was still cuffed.

"We're still cuffed, Wright," Miles said curtly.

He failed to receive an answer from Phoenix.

_I-is he still breathing? What an oaf! _

"Wright, are you still breathing?" Miles demanded.

Yet again, he was greeted with silence.

"Wright…" Miles muttered, irritated.

_How dare he not answer me?_

He felt a stir from beside him. Miles relaxed, releasing a held breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Thank goodness."

…_Did I just say that?_

"Next time Wright, answer when you're being spoken to.." Miles reprimanded, in a slightly hurt tone.

"Edgeworth.."

Phoenix shifted even more, edging closer to the prosecutor. Miles raised his eyebrows in questioning.

"Yes Wri- ugggh!"

Miles flinched as Phoenix's hands made contact with Miles' thighs. He slowly massaged his lower region, then positioned himself so he was on top of Miles, legs intertwined. Miles' eyes flittered in the darkness in alarm. Phoenix's silhouette was only just visible, and his breathing - heavy and husky.

"Wright what on earth are you doing?" Miles hissed. "Get off me!"

"-failing stage."

"Excuse me?"

Miles raised his eyebrows, but winced when Phoenix's hands reached a sensitive spot.

"I-I.."

"You're hiding something."

Phoenix's breath was hot and tickled Miles' neck, as he leant down to whisper in the prosecutor's ears.

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"Futility."

"_Futility? What on earth are you spouting, Wright?"_


End file.
